Un Natale coi fiocchi
by Sanae78
Summary: Storia di un' insolita viglia di Natale ... buon Natale a tutti


_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura e buon Natale a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

"**Un Natale coi fiocchi"**

di Sanae78

Nonno Matsuyama sapeva che suo nipote Hikaru stava combinando qualche marachella delle sue, l' aveva intuito dal fatto che da qualche giorno spariva per diverso tempo ed insieme a lui sparivano anche parecchie vivande dalla cucina.

Il vecchio aveva capito che era lui l' autore dei furti, perché adesso oltre a portarsi dietro il suo amico pallone, il ragazzino se ne usciva portando sulle spalle uno zainetto piuttosto pieno.

Sua nuora ormai pensava che ci fossero i folletti in casa, erano scomparsi il latte, il pane e perfino una bella torta che era già pronta per essere mangiata.

Hikaru faceva finta di nulla di fronte alle esclamazioni di sorpresa della madre probabilmente cercando di mettere a fuoco i suoi prossimi obiettivi.

Ma che se ne poteva fare Hikaru di tutto quel cibo?

Di certo non era per lui, mangiava già così tanto di suo a tavola che non aveva certo bisogno di rubare dalla dispensa.

Anche oggi, la vigilia di Natale, ad Hokkaido aveva appena finito di nevicare, l' inverno sarebbe stato freddo e gelido per gli abitanti del loro piccolo villaggio ed uno spesso manto bianco già ricopriva tutto, eppure suo nipote ed i suoi amici non si perdevano mai d' animo e trovavano comunque il modo di giocare a pallone.

Aveva appena guardato l' orologio e sapeva che da lì a poco Hikaru sarebbe uscito con il suo bottino e stavolta aveva tutte le intenzioni di seguirlo per coglierlo sul fatto.

Si era messo sul divano facendo finta di leggere un quotidiano e in quel momento Hikaru si era diretto verso la porta con tutto il suo carico di provviste.

"Allora io vado nonno … tornerò per l' ora di cena!"

"Ok, mi raccomando cerca di non fare tardi che stasera c'è il cenone e tua madre ha preparato un sacco di cose buone!"

Dopo che Hikaru era uscito, si era subito diretto alla finestra per osservare le sue mosse e l' aveva visto dirigersi con fare furtivo verso il loro vecchio granaio.

Era uscito anche lui e senza farsi vedere aveva visto Hikaru guardarsi intorno e poi entrare dentro a quel vecchio edificio.

Che diavolo poteva aver nascosto quel discolo in quel posto ormai in disuso da tempo?

Per saperlo doveva entrare.

Aveva deciso di aspettare qualche minuto per vedere meglio l' evolversi della situazione e intanto aveva aperto uno spiraglio nella porta mettendosi ad origliare quello che accadeva.

All' interno vi era suo nipote con un cucciolotto di orso bruno, uno di quelli che si trovano nella riserva che dista solo a pochi kilometri da casa loro, che non avrà avuto più di due mesi.

Finalmente aveva capito, Hikaru aveva rubato per dargli da mangiare!

"Ecco ti verso un po' di latte … sai tu sei ancora piccolo e questo ti farà stare meglio!"

I due cuccioli sembravano intendersela a meraviglia ed il piccolo orsetto dimostrava tutta la sua gratitudine al suo amico umano leccandogli il viso.

"Basta! Basta! … così mi fai il solletico!" Hikaru gli aveva preso il muso tra le mani dicendogli con affetto "Non mi devi ringraziare, perché lo faccio molto volentieri!"

Non poteva che essere fiero del suo nipotino, anche se purtroppo gli toccava intervenire per mettere fine a questa situazione che a lungo andare avrebbe potuto diventare pericolosa.

Era ora di entrare!

Aveva aperto la porta e si era diretto con fare deciso verso i due.

"Nonno che ci fai qui?" aveva esclamato Hikaru mettendosi davanti all' orsetto per cercare di nascondersi.

"Questo dovresti dirmelo tu!" aveva portato le mani dietro la schiena "Guarda che so benissimo cosa stai nascondendo!"

In quel momento il piccolo orso era passato davanti a Hikaru incuriosito e si era diretto verso il nonno per salutarlo.

Il vecchio alquanto stupito l' aveva accarezzato sulla testa e gli aveva sorriso dicendogli "Ma che bravo che sei!", ma subito dopo aveva fissato il nipote in segno di rimprovero "Allora Hikaru non credi di dovermi dare delle spiegazioni!"

A Hikaru non restava che raccontare tutto al nonno.

Qualche giorno fa, era da poco iniziata una tormenta di neve, e per arrivare prima a casa, era passato per una scorciatoia attraverso un bosco e proprio sulla strada aveva trovato il piccolo orsetto infreddolito e impaurito.

Non poteva lasciarlo lì tutto solo!

L' aveva caricato sulle sue spalle e l' aveva nascosto in quel vecchio magazzino prendendosi cura di lui e diventandone presto amico.

"Capisci nonno!"

Il nonno gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla "Hikaru sei stato molto generoso con il tuo piccolo amico, però devi capire che gli orsi non sono animali domestici e che lui ha tutto il diritto di tornare a vivere in mezzo ai suoi simili. Credo che dovremmo contattare la riserva per sapere se loro possono occuparsi di lui." il ragazzino aveva abbassato lo sguardo e stringeva i pugni per la rabbia "Lo so che adesso ti sembra l' ingiustizia più grande di questo mondo, ma sono sicuro che, quando sarai più grande, capirai che questa è la cosa migliore sia per te che per lui!"

Hikaru aveva taciuto per qualche secondo e poi aveva rialzato lo sguardo "Va bene, però per favore nonno potresti aspettare che sia passato Natale … mi piacerebbe passare ancora un po' di tempo con lui!"

"D' accordo li chiameremo dopo Natale, in fondo si tratta di aspettare poco più di un giorno!"

"Grazie nonno! Lo sapevo che sei il nonno più buono del mondo!" Hikaru gli era saltato addosso abbracciandolo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

Fuori era buio e la famiglia Matsuyama stava consumando il suo cenone con fare festoso, quando era squillato il telefono e il nonno era andato a rispondere.

Chiamavano per avvisare di non uscire assolutamente di casa, perché nei paraggi si aggirava un orso impazzito che stavano cercando di catturare.

All' udire la notizia Hikaru si era alzato di scatto dalla tavola dirigendosi frettolosamente verso la porta, il nonno intuendo le sue intenzioni l' aveva bloccato appena fuori dall' ingresso.

Si gelava e una splendida luna piena circondata da tantissime stelle illuminava tutto riflettendosi nel biancore della neve e nonostante l' oscurità era possibile vedere.

"Si può sapere che intendi fare figliolo?"

"Voglio andare a vedere se il piccolo sta bene! Ho paura che stasera possa accadergli qualcosa di brutto!" aveva esclamato pieno di preoccupazione

"Ma lui sta bene, lo sai! Lo sai che è pericoloso uscire di casa!"

A quel punto avevano sentito il piccolo orsetto piangere sbattendosi contro la porta del granaio ed un enorme orso bruno si era materializzato davanti ai loro occhi, l' orso della segnalazione.

Erano rimasti senza parole e l' avevano visto dirigersi verso il ricovero del piccolo orsetto. L' enorme animale aveva emesso un grido pauroso e con una zampata aveva divelto di netto il portone del deposito rivelando chi vi era rifugiato.

Non aveva avuto il tempo si rendersi conto di nulla il nonno, Hikaru si era liberato della sua presa e correndo si era parato davanti all' orso a difesa dell' orsetto.

Che ne sarebbe stato di suo nipote?

Quel ragazzino non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi da parte, anche se all' animale non importava molto.

Aveva fin da subito posato lo sguardo sul suo piccolo simile che piano piano aveva risposto al suo richiamo e si era diretto senza paura verso di lui.

I loro sguardi si erano incrociati e i loro musi incrociati annunsandosi a vicenda in segno di riconoscimento.

Hikaru avrebbe voluto richiamare l' orsetto, ma dalla sua bocca non riusciva ad emettere alcun suono.

Il grande orso non l' aveva nemmeno sfiorato ed ora forse iniziava a capire, si era girato ed insieme al piccolo aveva iniziato a dirigersi verso il bosco.

Ora capiva, quell' orso era la mamma del piccolo, che si era perso, e ora che l' aveva ritrovato, sarebbero tornati insieme alla loro casa.

Mentre seguiva la madre, il piccolo si era girato per un attimo guardando Hikaru per dirgli un ultimo grazie.

Il nonno era accorso subito da lui, non appena aveva visto gli orsi allontanarsi.

"Hai visto?"

"Si, ho visto! Il piccolo ha ritrovato la sua mamma e questo può davvero dirsi un Natale coi fiocchi!"

Erano rimasti ad osservarli finché quelle due figure erano scomparse all' orizzonte, gustandosi appieno la magia di quella notte.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
